For the services provided
by raku-chama
Summary: "On the cheek really? Next time for the services I provided, make it on the lips, polka-dots, or should I say ichigo-kara," I said, giving her a peck before swiftly walking away, chuckling. AU - Natsume-centric


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**This is my first one-shot that I have ever posted here. Please enjoy it!**

* * *

**~For the services provided~**

I thought I made it perfectly clear when I made her my partner on last dance, so why the fuck am I seeing a group following her like hungry wolves waiting for the right moment to catch their prey?

You're probably thinking, Polka-dots with admirers? I mean if you told me that 4 years ago, mind you we're 18 years old now, I would have snorted and said, Yeah right, and Imai has gone bankrupt. Boy, how wrong I was.

How I hate and love what puberty done with her. Hate, because fan boys started appearing, and to think there would come a time that polka-dots would experience my daily life since the tender age of 10, but polka-dots handle her admirers differently. She would bow and politely reject their offer.

Love, she became breathtakingly beautiful, which was supposed to be for my eyes only. The best part was that she didn't change, only her appearance but on the inside she was still the clumsy brunette who captured everyone's heart here, including mine.

On the last dance, I thought I gave the fan boys a clear message that she was mine so they had to back off, else face my wrath. Albeit, we weren't officially together yet, it was pretty much obvious that I like the dense little idiot.

So what made them act again? Apparently, there was one person, Kenji Takahiro, who had the guts to confess to her even after my threats. Now, normally I would have taken care of him for trying, but it seems luck was not on my side that day.

Polka made me go with her to central town; of course I tried to reject her offer but once she did her puppy dog eyes-pout combination, I couldn't help but say yes, so, the lucky bastard live without getting a scratch from the almighty Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

News spread like wild fire of the brave soul who managed to live through his confession to Mikan Sakura. It's not like I didn't plan to take action after that day, Polka just kept me busy all the time that I have forgotten about the bastard.

It was a wrong move to leave that bastard unscathed, for it symbolized as new ray of hope for the fan boys to try their luck with Polka. Rumors has it that Kenji Takahiro was now called a hero by her fans, and many asked for tips on how to stay alive like him.

All he said was this, approach her when you are sure that Natsume Hyuuga is nowhere to be seen. Rumors or not, I stayed by her side more than often. Heck, I practically made sure she was on my line of sight always.

So what made this worse? The teachers needed me for some basketball competition saying that the ace player was injured and they needed replacement. I knew it would completely take a lot of my time so I flatly refused but the teachers were ready.

They blackmailed me that if I didn't do it, they would force Polka to do some beauty pageant. I don't care really, so what if Polka dressed fancily in front of a crowd. I could handle her fan boys easily after the event so I was about to walk away, when gay Narumi had to mention swimsuit category, that made me stop dead in my tracks.

He continued on by saying they'll make sure she'd wear the most revealing swim suit he had ever seen, I heatedly glared at him. I couldn't make Polka embarrassed like that, sure I'd love to see her in a swimsuit, but once again those moments are for my eyes only.

"If I joined that competition shit, you wouldn't do that pageant right?" I spat looking at gay Naru.

"Positive," he replied nervously. I glared at them and gave my word that I was joining that lame ass competition.

I was excused for the whole week, what's worse is that we need to go to different places for practice, when the teachers announced that the fan boys fucking elated. Polka looked at me with wide eyes; I could only turn my head sideways. I was doing this for her anyways but I can't help but feel sorry.

* * *

Today was the last day of practice. Frankly, I am fucking elated to hear that. Playing basketball for the whole week was tiring as hell. In addition, I didn't see polka-dots to ease my tiredness; whenever we go back to school it was nighttime so I just usually go straight home after practice.

Not today though, practice ended early. The coach was saying about something that our body needs to relax and all those shit. I don't really care; I just want to go back to school already. It seems luck was on my side. The coach was finished with his speech and we went back to school.

When we arrived, it was just a few minutes after classes. I immediately went to my classroom, to check if polka was still there. To my annoyance, she already left the room. I excited the room and was about to head home when someone called my name.

"Natsume!" I turned around and saw Ruka. I looked at him expectantly.

"What, not even a hello from my best bud? I didn't see you for a week," he said jokingly.

"Hello Ruka, there," I said blankly.

"Geez, Natsume, just because Mikan-chan isn't here," he said teasingly. I glared at him.

"If you're going home now, you can still probably catch Mikan-chan on her way," he said while patting my back before running to god knows where. _She just left school huh?_ _Time to catch that polka-dots._

* * *

It wasn't that long before I saw that familiar brunette near the convenient store that was nearby school. Which brings me back to what I was distressing earlier, her fucking fan boys. I'd give them credit for approaching her when I wasn't around.

I had heard from Ruka that a horde of fan boys had literally thrown themselves at Polka on the week of my absence. Some of them had the guts to confess, only to be rejected of course, harassed, making my people to kill list longer, and lastly stalked her.

Bad luck for these fan boys though, I saw them ogling at my polka-dots. The group of wolves consists of a blondie, blackie, brownie, chibi and baldy. I glared at their backs, and walked faster until I was walking close enough to hear what they're talking about. Of course, careful not letting my presence known.

"Man, she sure is pretty," blondie said dreamily. I gritted my teeth.

"Pretty? Are you blind? She's an angel in disguise," chibi argued. Twitch.

"Pft, can't you think of other words to describe Mikan-sama?" baldy said arrogantly, another twitch.

"Stop arguing so loud or she might hear you," brownie whispered.

"But she just looks so—"

"Fuckable, how I love to see that naked under my bed," blackie said with lust. I almost lost control and hit the perverted bastard, almost. I glanced at polka, it seems she was still oblivious to what was happening. I decided to join them.

"Too bad, she's mine," I spat while putting my arm on blackie's shoulders. They stopped walking and turned their heads at the same time.

"Hyu-Hyuuga!" I glanced at polka again to see if she notice the commotion, but she's still walking without a care in her surroundings. Tch, I need to teach her a lesson later on but for now these idiots would have to face my wrath.

"Naked under your bed? Dream on," I icily said while smacking blackie's head hard almost knocking him out. I glared at the other guys who were watching me nervously.

"Come on, guys it's 4 on 1, what are you so scared of?" Chibi said but the others remained with their position. I raised an eyebrow does he not know what I could do?

"You guys are hopeless," he continued while standing in front of me.

"I'm not afraid of you, I took karate lessons," he said arrogantly. I smirked.

"Bring it on," I said mockingly. He took stance and threw a punch aiming for my face; I ducked and countered with a fast uppercut sending him back to his teammates, knocked out, so much for saying he studied karate.

Seeing that defeat was inevitable, brownie, blondie and baldy bowed down, apologized before scurrying off with the other two, one who was passed out the other almost. I smirked that'll teach them a lesson. I realized that the crowd was gathering so I glared at them and they went back to their own business.

"Natsume?" I looked at the source and found out it was polka. _Perfect timing._

"I haven't seen you the past few days!" She exclaimed excitedly. I just hned.

"What were you doing? Why were they crowding you?" Polka asked curiously.

"Just taking out some trash you call fan boys polka, seriously, you need to be more aware of your surroundings, little girl," I said strictly while looking at her.

"Someone was following me?" she said tilting her head to the right. How cute.

"Yes, you dense little girl, good thing I decided to follow you as soon as I came back from practice," I replied.

"Thanks, Natsume!" She said with her breathtaking smile. My breath hitched and I could feel my cheeks burning, I grabbed her hand.

"Na-natsume?"

"Let's get you home now idiot, it's getting late," I said while not looking at her.

"Okay, whatever you say, Natsume!" She intertwined her fingers with mine, I glanced back at her and she was beaming happily. I couldn't help but smile back.

We arrived at her house with the sun on its way to set. I reluctantly let go of her hand and was about to walk away when she tiptoed and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks burning.

"As a thanks for walking me home and taking care of my stalkers!" She exclaimed, beaming happily while blushing.

"On the cheek really? Next time for the services I provided, make it on the lips, polka-dots, or should I say ichigo-kara," I said, giving her a peck before swiftly walking away, chuckling.

"Natsume, you hentai!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am finally done with this one-shot of mine! I know I should be doing chapter 5 of Eternity, but this idea was stuck in my head for a while and it was mixing up my thoughts on what I was writing for Eternity.**

**I know the ending sucked, god I don't know how to make good endings, really, but I did my best, oh well. *shrugs***

**This wasn't beta tested so if you do spot some mistakes, I am truly sorry.  
**_Leave a review~!  
- Raku-chama -_


End file.
